<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peak Desperation by polyskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225612">Peak Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz'>polyskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jisung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hyunjin's long hair, Implied Verse Roles, M/M, Mentioned Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Minor Harassment, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pre-Poly, Rimming, Scenting, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha seungmin, brief orgasm denial, clubs, gratuitous use of pet names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if he knew they were talking about him, Hyunjin chooses that exact moment to grind against the person behind him, his lips parting and eyes fluttering shut. With each sensual movement of his hips, Seungmin feels arousal, hot and bright, spark in his stomach, but he pushes it very, very far away.</p><p>“Hypocrite,” Jisung murmurs, right next to his ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peak Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take note of the tags and please be safe while reading this! The harassment isn't incredibly detailed (an alpha won't leave Hyunjin alone until Seungmin and Jisung show up to help), but if you would like to skip that part, it's safe to start reading at: “Once the alpha leaves with his tail tucked between his legs…”</p><p>Friendly reminder that consent is sexy and that harassment isn’t cute at all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin senses it before he sees it.</p><p>Unfortunately, no matter how tight the security in their club is, alphas with awful intentions always somehow manage to sneak in undetected. It’s annoying, really, that there are still alphas out there who resort to flexing their power and their overwhelming scents over others in order to get what they want, who hide their true selves with sweet, docile smiles and fake promises at the door in order to gain access to their club.</p><p>“Jisung,” Seungmin calls, feeling his stomach twist unpleasantly as he searches the crowded dance floor for whatever it is that’s wrong.</p><p>Like a flash, Jisung is at Seungmin’s side, slipping his hand into Seungmin’s and squeezing. “I know.”</p><p>Seungmin finds the source soon enough, eyes narrowing as he watches a broad man place a hand on the wall near another, skinnier, male’s head with a disgusting smile. He probably thinks the smile is charming, but even from afar, Seungmin can sense how vile it is. The other boy can as well if the way he shrinks in on himself is any indication.</p><p>“Let’s go, we need to be quick,” Jisung urges, tugging Seungmin over towards the two of them.</p><p>“Hey,” Jisung calls out loudly once they’re close enough to be heard. Seungmin sees red when the broader male leans in further, his hand just inches away from touching the other’s face. At such a short distance away, Seungmin’s nose crinkles at the overwhelming scent of alpha in the air. Not only is this alpha harassing someone else, but he isn’t following one of the <i>few</i> rules they have here that requires everyone reign in their pheromones to a low level. The other’s scent saturates the air too, the poor thing probably too distressed to keep his pheromones in check. Even without the scent, though, Seungmin knew he was an omega. This alpha seems like the typical alpha male type who would never let himself bow down to another alpha.</p><p>“I’m busy,” the alpha grumbles. The omega slides further down the wall, obviously holding his breath and unable to look away from the alpha’s eyes even though his entire body screams with discomfort.</p><p>“Cut it out,” Jisung says, a new edge to his tone that indicates he isn’t playing around. “He’s clearly uncomfortable.”</p><p>With a light growl, the alpha turns his head towards the two of them, only for his annoyed expression to morph into an amused one. Smirking, the alpha looks both of them up and down. “Yeah? What are you two going to do, huh? Take his place? Maybe I could have all three of you instead.”</p><p>Seungmin rolls his eyes. The anger he feels is multiplying rapidly, but he keeps it at bay for now, knowing that this alpha has no idea who he’s talking to. Jisung, on the other hand, is already fuming, practically shaking with anger next to Seungmin. The pheromones they normally hide flare out from Jisung and the alpha’s eyes widen once he realizes the mistake he’s made, but the surprise melts away quickly. He smirks again. “You’re so tiny for an alpha, you wouldn’t even be able to do anything.”</p><p>It’s Seungmin’s turn to step up then, placing a gentle hand on Jisung’s shoulder to signal that he has this under control and that he should go take care of the omega. Neither of them condone violence, but with how agitated Jisung is, Seungmin knows the chance of Jisung getting rough is too high to risk letting him stay to argue. The alpha flinches once Seungmin releases the practiced control he has on his scent, but his eyes harden and he straightens, puffing out his chest when Seungmin steps further into his space.</p><p>“I bet you think you’re so cool, cornering an omega like this. Do you think it’s cute? Forcing people into doing things they might not want to do?”</p><p>By now, Seungmin can tell his scent is practically blanketing the little corner they’re in, overwhelming and powerful in a way the alpha definitely didn’t expect. Judging by the way the alpha steps back unconsciously, Seungmin knows he’s right.</p><p>Seungmin advances, smiling a sweet smile full of promises. “You don’t feel so powerful anymore do you? Cowering in front of another alpha so easily. You don’t want to step back, but it feels like you’re being forced to, hmm? Still think it’s cute?”</p><p>The alpha doesn’t respond, instead looking around like someone is going to come help him as if Seungmin and Jisung don’t <i>own</i> this club. Everyone on their staff knows better than to interrupt when Seungmin and Jisung are on a mission like this, instead focusing on making sure no more patrons get involved.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time on this scum, Seungmin narrows his eyes and spits, “Leave. Make sure we don’t see your face around here again or you’ll regret it. That’s a promise.”</p><p>Once the alpha leaves with his tail tucked between his legs and Seungmin makes a mental note to add him to their blacklist later, he reels his scent back in and turns worried eyes towards the omega. Jisung’s curled around him protectively and whispering something in his ear, but his pretty eyes are locked on Seungmin. He still looks a bit shaken up, but at least he’s safe now.</p><p>“Hi,” Seungmin says softly, smiling gently. “I’m really sorry that happened to you, but he shouldn’t be bothering you again.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the omega says, the words barely heard over the pulsing music. If they weren’t in a somewhat secluded corner, Seungmin doubts he would’ve heard them at all.</p><p>Seungmin’s lips twitch, fighting against another smile. He wants to cup the boy’s face and rub a soothing thumb over his cheek, but he hasn’t asked and he doubts the omega wants to be touched right now, so he doesn’t. “What’s your name?”</p><p>The boy’s gaze flickers to Jisung, who smiles at him softly in encouragement, soothing pheromones coating the three of them in waves.</p><p>“Hyunjin,” he says, swallowing and averting his eyes for a second. “My name is Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says, laughing softly when Hyunjin perks up at the mention of his name. Cute. “Do you want to stay or do you want to go home? We can also take you into one of our offices if you want to relax for a little bit. We promise we won’t try anything, we just want to make you feel as safe as possible. We can also call over one of the security guards to stay outside the door as well if you would like.”</p><p>Hyunjin seems to hesitate, unsure as to what he should do. Seungmin and Jisung merely smile to assure him that he can take his time. Seungmin will never understand what omegas go through on a daily basis, but he can only hope that he’s helping Hyunjin feel safe.</p><p>“Can...can we go to your office?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jisung answers immediately. Seungmin notices the way he visibly hesitates, no doubt probably wanting to run a hand through Hyunjin’s hair or kiss his cheek to offer some sort of comfort. Jisung’s always been touchy and affectionate, but he would never do anything without permission. Not for the first time, Seungmin’s glad that he and Jisung were able to find each other because they fight for the same things and understand one another on a level that Seungmin knows is almost impossible to find with someone else.</p><p>As Hyunjin is dusting off his pants and shirt, Jisung sends Seungmin an amused quirk of the lips behind Hyunjin’s back.</p><p><i>What?</i> Seungmin mouths, although even if he said it out loud, he doubts Hyunjin would’ve heard him anyways.</p><p>Jisung doesn’t say anything, which is quite possibly more annoying than if he just teased Seungmin outright. Instead, he smirks before turning his attention back to Hyunjin, softening the curve of his mouth out until he’s all reassuring smiles and gentle words. Hyunjin peeks over his shoulder when Jisung motions the way towards their office and Seungmin smiles at him. It might just be the light playing tricks on Seungmin, but he swears Hyunjin’s cheeks darken. Quickly, Hyunjin turns back around and Seungmin follows a step behind after nodding at Minho, who nods back from behind the bar in understanding.</p><p>The music quickly fades the further they go down the hallway until all Seungmin hears is the bass faintly bouncing off the walls. Jisung gestures towards the couch Seungmin has in his office (although at this point, it’s both of theirs given how often Jisung abandons his own office to bother or make out with Seungmin in his) and quickly offers his jacket to Hyunjin as Seungmin slips into the room, making sure to position himself away from the open door. Hyunjin’s a good half a head taller than Jisung, but Jisung’s always been prone to buying jackets that are far too large for his tiny frame. Seungmin won’t even deny the way his heart stutters when Hyunjin shyly tugs his hands through Jisung’s jacket, snuggling further into the fabric with a sigh.</p><p>“Do you want us to call someone from security?” Seungmin asks. Hyunjin looks better now than he did a few minutes ago, but he’s sure it could be overwhelming to be in a somewhat enclosed space with two alphas after the encounter he just had.</p><p>Hyunjin smiles, though, and says, “No, it’s okay.”</p><p>Without the booming music echoing in his ears, Seungmin notices how soft Hyunjin’s voice is. If he hosted a late night radio show, Seungmin knows he would listen to it and fight to not fall asleep every single night.</p><p>“Is there anything we can do to help, then?” Jisung asks. His voice is just as soft, like a warm blanket curled around Seungmin’s shoulders. Seungmin loves Jisung all the time, from his crazy ideas to his loud laughter and to his undeniable charm, but there’s a special spot in his heart for this Jisung.</p><p>Hyunjin bites his lip and Seungmin has to fight not to stare for too long. Making Hyunjin uncomfortable is the last thing Seungmin wants right now and staring at his plush lips for an extended amount of time is definitely going to do that.</p><p>“Can I...” Hyunjin starts, trailing off before clearing his throat and trying again. “Can I have a hug? Please?”</p><p>Seungmin and Jisung share a quick look before focusing back on Hyunjin, looking tiny and small in Jisung’s oversized jacket as he sits curled up on Seungmin’s couch.</p><p>“Of course, love,” Jisung murmurs for the both of them.</p><p>Now that they have permission, they swoop down and gather Hyunjin into their arms. It isn’t the most comfortable position considering they both have to bend over, but Hyunjin relaxes in their hold and that’s all that matters to Seungmin. This close, even though Hyunjin isn’t consciously trying to release his scent, all Seungmin can smell is Hyunjin. Jisung’s lavender scent is clinging to him due to Hyunjin wearing his jacket, but Seungmin is all but bathing in the sweet smell of flowers. It isn’t a specific flower, more like a combination of a few, but Seungmin loves it all the same.</p><p>Although Seungmin doesn’t want it to end, he pulls away from Hyunjin, not wanting to crowd into his space for more than necessary. Jisung steps back as well not long after, although Seungmin doesn’t miss the way Hyunjin’s lips curl down into a pout for a split second.</p><p>Looking at Hyunjin now, Seungmin wonders why this all feels so easy. They only met a handful of minutes ago, yet Hyunjin is already comfortable enough to ask for a hug and Jisung and Seungmin are already comfortable enough to give it to him. They’ve seen a lot of people come and go from their club over the years, but none stand out quite like Hyunjin.</p><p>He’s going to have to talk to Jisung about this later and see what he feels as well, but for now, Seungmin turns his undivided attention towards the pretty boy sitting on his couch.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Seungmin and Jisung see Hyunjin, he’s dancing up a storm in the middle of the dance floor and neither of them can look away.</p><p>“Damn,” Jisung whistles.</p><p>“Yeah,” Seungmin agrees, suddenly feeling as if his throat is very, very dry. The way those pants cling to Hyunjin’s legs should not be legal. Seungmin’s hands itch to fit around the curve of Hyunjin’s waist or grab onto his thighs to see if Hyunjin would gasp as beautifully as he imagines.</p><p>“I’m <i>so</i> glad he decided to take up our offer for a free night,” Jisung says.</p><p>Seungmin agrees. After the disaster that was Hyunjin’s last time at the club, both Seungmin and Jisung decided that the least they could do was let him come back another night free of charge. It isn’t the first time they’ve offered as such - there are unfortunately always going to be rowdy alphas who can’t keep themselves in line - but it’s the first time Seungmin’s desperately wanted the other person to agree.</p><p>It also wasn’t the first time they talked about inviting another person into their lives. Either in their bed or in their relationship, they both decided that they would be okay with anything. If Hyunjin doesn’t want anything to do with them, that’s fine. If Hyunjin only wants to sleep with them, that’s fine. If Hyunjin only wants to be friends, that’s fine. Whatever Hyunjin wants, Seungmin said, is as far as they’re going to take it, and Jisung agreed.</p><p>Most of the time, people weren’t looking to stay, just wanted to get into bed, and while that had been fine, Hyunjin seems different. The way he mentioned their mating marks the last time he was here as they were waiting for Hyunjin’s friend to come pick him up had been more curious than anything. There was no disgust, just pure curiosity because despite how society has changed to a degree, alpha couples still aren’t the most common to come by.</p><p>If Hyunjin’s here, though, looking like that and dancing like that, it must mean something, right? Seungmin is sure it does, but he won’t assume until Hyunjin himself says one way or another.</p><p>“If he doesn’t come back with us tonight, can you fuck me when we get home?” Jisung asks with the casual air of someone who’s asked the very same thing multiple times before.</p><p>Seungmin tears his gaze away from Hyunjin and the way he seems to be glowing under the soft club lights to raise an eyebrow at Jisung. “Already so desperate, baby?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes are already hooded when he looks at Seungmin. The familiar urge to kiss Jisung until he’s breathless surges up within him, but he holds back. Just barely.</p><p>“Always, but do you see the way he’s moving? Am I not supposed to get hard?”</p><p>As if he knew they were talking about him, Hyunjin chooses that exact moment to grind against the person behind him, his lips parting and eyes fluttering shut. With each sensual movement of his hips, Seungmin feels arousal, hot and bright, spark in his stomach, but he pushes it very, very far away.</p><p>“Hypocrite,” Jisung murmurs, right next to his ear.</p><p>Seungmin sucks in a sharp breath, shooting Jisung an unimpressed look. All he receives in return is a slow, controlled smile. Jisung knows exactly what he’s doing. It’s an unfortunate by-product of them having known each other for as long as they have. Jisung always takes advantage of his weaknesses because he knows he can get away with it.</p><p>“Careful, babe,” Jisung says, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “Your scent is starting to be noticeable.”</p><p>Irritated with himself, Seungmin takes a deep breath to relax. He hasn’t had problems with controlling his scent in <i>years</i>. Hyunjin really is something special if he’s able to make Seungmin’s carefully crafted composure crack just by dancing across the room.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you no matter if he does or doesn’t come home with us,” Seungmin promises, voice low. Jisung still hears it, though, visibly shivering and leaning against Seungmin’s side. He looks up at Seungmin with pleading eyes. Seungmin kisses him, unable to help himself, and turns so they’re pressed flush against each other. Seungmin isn’t surprised in the slightest to feel something hard pressing against his thigh, smirking when he slowly rolls his hips against Jisung’s cock and Jisung has to pull away with a moan.</p><p>“You’re awful,” Jisung pants. His lips are already puffy, the flashing lights catching on the pretty way they shine with spit. Seungmin kisses him again, far too entranced with Jisung’s beauty to even entertain the idea of not kissing him.</p><p>“I am, but Hyunjin seems to be, too,” Seungmin retorts. Even without Hyunjin, Jisung gets turned on by the smallest things, so it’s inevitable Seungmin would’ve had to help him with his little problem sooner or later. Seungmin just hopes they’re able to make it home this time, hopefully with Hyunjin present as well.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes flicker back to the dance floor and Seungmin watches as Jisung bites his lip, pressing closer to Seungmin with a soft whine.</p><p>“Careful, babe,” Seungmin teases, laughing when Jisung wrinkles his nose. “Your scent is starting to be noticeable.”</p><p>“Cover me with yours, then,” Jisung simpers, turning his far too alluring gaze back up at Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin curses, the hand he has wrapped around Jisung’s waist gripping tighter. It’s a terrible reflex, for all it does is cause Jisung to whine again and press closer, close enough for Seungmin to feel that Jisung’s now completely hard in his jeans. After all of these years, Seungmin should know how easy it is to turn Jisung on, how sometimes all it takes is Seungmin looking at Jisung a certain way for Jisung to drop to his knees, yet he’s still caught off guard every single time.</p><p>“And you say I’m awful,” Seungmin grumbles.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Jisung jumps at the sudden voice, another soft sound leaving his lips when Seungmin’s grip tightens again. Seungmin releases his hold quickly, but still keeps his arm around Jisung’s waist, both to keep himself grounded and to make sure Jisung stays upright.</p><p>Hyunjin looks as beautiful as Seungmin remembers, practically glowing as he stands in front of them with a bright smile and even brighter eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Hyunjin,” Seungmin greets with a smile. He hopes it doesn’t look as pained as it feels. “I see you’re having a much better time tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Hyunjin exclaims, laughing as he tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. He’s sweaty, the tips of his ash blond hair damp along the edges where the color meshes into the black underneath and his black button-down all but clinging to his chest. Seungmin tries <i>very</i> hard not to stare for too long, but he isn’t sure he’s all that successful.</p><p>Jisung shifts, Seungmin letting his arm fall slack so Jisung can turn until he’s fully facing Hyunjin before tightening his hold once again. He’s always loved Jisung’s waist, sue him for being touchy.</p><p>“We’re really glad,” Jisung says, tone relieved. Seungmin is as well - ever since the last time Hyunjin was here, they’ve both taken measures to increase their security. There isn’t much they can do by way of who comes in their clubs past a basic screening, but they’re hoping the new changes will at least allow them to react much faster. It’s also relieving to know that Hyunjin’s having fun. The last thing they want is for Hyunjin to not feel welcome here.</p><p>“Me too,” Hyunjin replies with another smile. He’s so different tonight, so much more vibrant despite his all-black ensemble. This time, Seungmin doesn’t bother hiding the way he stares at the leather pants molding themselves to Hyunjin’s legs. Seungmin wouldn’t say he’s a greedy man, but he does love to show his appreciation where he can and Hyunjin is practically art personified.</p><p>A sudden, sharp spike of citrus invading their circle causes Seungmin’s nose to twitch. It doesn’t take long for Seungmin to find the reason why, the same man Hyunjin was grinding on earlier stepping into view and handing Hyunjin a soda with a smile and a fond, “Here, Jinnie.”</p><p>Jisung seems to be just as confused by the newcomer if the way he shifts from one foot to another and tilts his head to the side is anything to go by. Then again, though, that might just be Seungmin and his ability to read Jisung’s moods and habits like a well-read book.</p><p>“Thank you!” Hyunjin says, cutely dragging the last syllable out before taking a long drink. It almost seems impossible that this is the same person who was sinfully dancing across the dance floor, but Seungmin himself knows better than anyone not to judge people by their outer appearances.</p><p>As Hyunjin drinks his soda, the other man turns to both Jisung and Seungmin with a sharp gaze despite his pleasant smile. Seungmin straightens up right away, as does Jisung. Clearly, he’s a good friend of Hyunjin’s and an alpha at that.</p><p>“I’m Chan, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Chan holds his hand out for a handshake, Jisung taking it first since he’s closer. When Seungmin shakes his hand, Chan’s grip tightens ever so slightly and Seungmin responds with a firm squeeze and a polite smile. He can see from a mile away why Chan is here and although he doesn’t want to antagonize him in any way, he doesn’t want to back off and show he’s weak and incapable of holding his own either.</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well,” Seungmin says once they let go. Hyunjin’s looking at them now, eyes flickering between the three of them, and although he doesn’t look uncomfortable, he doesn’t seem like he wants to be standing around either.</p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin calls once the silence drags on for a little too long. He holds his soda out for Chan to take, which he does with an amused raise of an eyebrow. “You can do your weird alpha thing all you want, Channie, but I want to dance.”</p><p>With that, he reaches through the middle of their pseudo circle to latch onto Jisung’s hand and pulls Jisung with strength Seungmin wouldn’t have expected from his tiny arms. Jisung looks over his shoulder at Seungmin with wide eyes, but Seungmin merely laughs and waves. Judging from the way Hyunjin was moving earlier, Jisung doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>Once Hyunjin and Jisung disappear into the crowd of dancing bodies, Seungmin turns his attention back to Chan.</p><p>“I’m going to make this pretty short,” Chan starts without any preamble. Seungmin makes sure his stance is as open as possible. He knows that Chan doesn’t trust them - who <i>would</i> easily trust two mated alphas with their unmated, untaken omega friend? - but he’s hoping that Chan will see they aren’t terrible alphas. Seungmin wants to worship the ground Hyunjin walks on just like he wants to do filthy things to Hyunjin (not that Chan needs to know that part), but Chan doesn’t know that yet. Seungmin doesn’t blame his apprehension, he would be equally as protective over someone as beautiful as Hyunjin - he and Jisung are the exact same way with each other, after all. “What are your intentions? Jinnie told me about that night and how you helped him, but I need to hear from you what you want.”</p><p>“We don’t want anything he doesn’t want,” Seungmin says. It’s the truth, if only slightly toned down. “It isn’t just a matter of what we want, because Hyunjin has a say, too. We’re okay with anything he’s willing to gift us with, even if that’s nothing.”</p><p>“Really?” Chan asks, sounding skeptical. His eyes linger on the mating mark proudly displayed on Seungmin’s neck for a few seconds before meeting Seungmin’s gaze again.</p><p>“Really,” Seungmin affirms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seungmin realizes that this conversation would’ve probably been better to have in another room or at least somewhere more quiet, but it’s too late now. “I understand where you’re coming from, trust me, I do. But we would never do anything Hyunjin doesn’t want. We didn’t help him last time because we thought he was weak, nor did we help him because we have some ulterior motive.” Judging by the way Chan averts his gaze, Seungmin hit the nail on the head. “We helped him because it was the right thing to do and because that alpha was an asshole who had no concept of what consent was. Between you and me, though, it’s always kind of fun to put alphas in their place.”</p><p>Chan actually laughs at that. Now that Chan isn’t in scary protective friend mode, his whole face lights up with his mirth, his mouth softening around the edges.</p><p>“I can tell you care about Hyunjin,” Seungmin continues with a soft smile, “but you and I both know he’s perfectly capable of making his own decisions. We wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him, but I can give you my number and Jisung’s number if that will make you feel better. I’ll even give you our address if you want.”</p><p>Seungmin normally wouldn’t be so giving with their personal information, but given that Chan hasn’t been aggressive or irritated throughout their entire conversation thus far, Seungmin can tell that, in the end, he just wants to look out for Hyunjin. </p><p>Chan stares at Seungmin and Seungmin lets him. He gets the need to protect his friends - he’s the exact same with Minho even though Minho’s older and can easily defend himself. Omegas aren’t property, nor are they any less of people because they’re omegas, but Seungmin knows all too well how strong the instinct to protect can be. Chan knows, too, just like he knows he can’t convince Hyunjin one way or the other because it’s Hyunjin’s choice in the end. He can get peace of mind, though, and whatever Seungmin can do to help him get that, he’ll do it.</p><p>Seungmin’s offer seems to be enough to assure Chan, though, for Chan smiles. “Nah, it’s alright. I appreciate the offer, but you seem like good guys.”</p><p>“We are,” Seungmin agrees. He isn’t trying to be cocky, he’s just stating the truth. “We might not have many rules here, but we do make sure they’re strictly followed. The last thing we want to do is make Hyunjin or anyone else uncomfortable, either here or outside of here. “</p><p>Chan claps Seungmin on the shoulder. “I believe you. Just a piece of advice before you go, though.”</p><p>Seungmin tilts his head.</p><p>Lips quirking, Chan says, “Don’t fuck him too hard, okay? I don’t really want to hear about how nice your dicks are for the next week.”</p><p>Seungmin can’t help but laugh. For some reason, that sounds exactly like something Hyunjin would do, even though they don’t really know each other well enough for Seungmin to assume something like that.</p><p>“No promises,” Seungmin chuckles.</p><p>Chan pulls a face, but there’s resignation in the slope of his shoulders. “I have to drive home, too, so I can’t even drink. This isn’t fair.”</p><p>“I’m sure Minho would be happy to make you something non-alcoholic,” Seungmin says, but it’s absentminded, his focus having been snagged by a familiar head of blond hair on the edge of the dance floor. Seungmin’s always had somewhat of a sixth sense for Jisung, but he wishes he didn’t because now he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget the image of the way Jisung pulls Hyunjin’s hips flush against his own before grinding to the absolutely filthy beat playing.</p><p>“Go on,” Chan says with a snort.</p><p>It takes a tremendous amount of effort, but Seungmin tears his gaze away from his mate and the prettiest boy in the world to look at Chan, who has an amused smile on his face. His next words completely betray his easy-going expression, though. “But if you break his heart, I’ll make sure you won’t ever forget it.”</p><p>“Noted,” Seungmin responds.</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes, but somehow Seungmin can tell he isn’t legitimately annoyed or mad. “Okay, now go. I’m sure Hyunjin is going to start getting impatient soon.”</p><p>Saving that little tidbit of information for later, Seungmin nods at Chan once before turning back towards the dance floor. Hyunjin and Jisung are in the same exact spot, but now Jisung has an arm hooked around Hyunjin’s neck and their foreheads are pressed together. Their lips are dangerously close to each other - one small push and they would be kissing.</p><p>When Seungmin steps up to them, he slowly walks two fingers up Hyunjin’s side before fully settling behind him and gripping Hyunjin’s waist, letting out a soft sigh at finally being able to feel Hyunjin under his fingertips. It isn’t as satisfying as skin to skin contact, but it’s enough for now.</p><p>“Having fun, pretty baby?” Seungmin asks. The song playing is slow with a heavy bass line that Seungmin feels in his bones. Hyunjin’s movements aren’t as sharp as earlier, Hyunjin now settling for simple, small rolls of his hips that are too fleeting to be anything substantial.</p><p>Hyunjin leans further back into Seungmin once the song starts picking up, Seungmin’s breath hitching when Hyunjin grinds back onto his cock.</p><p>“Lots,” Hyunjin replies, throwing a mischievous smirk over his shoulder. The flashing lights catches just right, illuminating the gold of the chain that hangs from his cartilage and connects to his lobe.</p><p>“Is that so?” Seungmin murmurs, letting his body flow to the beat and against Hyunjin’s. When Hyunjin turns back towards Jisung, Seungmin sees just how ruined Jisung already looks. The eyeliner he generously applied earlier makes his eyes look even darker under the flashing purple lights, but there’s no mistaking the pure, unadulterated need in his eyes. If Seungmin had to guess, he would say they have about five minutes until Jisung will start begging to go home.</p><p>“I know a way we could have more fun, though,” Hyunjin all but purrs. This close to Hyunjin’s neck, Seungmin can smell the way Hyunjin’s scent spikes briefly, enticing and hypnotizing. Seungmin presses closer, the sudden movement pushing Hyunjin further into Jisung with a gasp. It’s such a pretty sound. Seungmin wants to hear more, so much more, and can only hope that Hyunjin’s words mean what they think they do.</p><p>Jisung places his hands over Seungmin’s and presses closer until the three of them are practically one body. With every roll of Jisung’s hips, Hyunjin responds in kind, which in turn causes Seungmin to grind forward when Hyunjin grinds back. It’s a little messy due to the arousal Seungmin’s starting to feel and the erections both Jisung and Hyunjin have no doubt had for a while, but Seungmin loves it.</p><p>Jisung leans closer until his lips are teasingly brushing against both Hyunjin’s ear and Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin forces himself not to close the miniscule gap between them, not until he’s sure. “And what do you have in mind?”</p><p>Seungmin feels the shiver that wracks Hyunjin’s entire body and hums when Hyunjin throws his head back onto his shoulder. Hyunjin’s neck is so close, just begging to be marked up, but Hyunjin hasn’t given permission and so Seungmin doesn’t do anything despite how every instinct in his body is telling him to leave a mark so everyone knows that Hyunjin is theirs.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hyunjin curses, such a vulgar word coming from pretty lips doing awful, terrible things to Seungmin. Jisung’s just as bad, his dark eyes flickering from Hyunjin’s lips to his neck over and over again.</p><p>Suddenly, Hyunjin straightens up, the three of them falling apart from each other so Hyunjin can look them right in the eyes.</p><p>“I want you both to take me home,” Hyunjin says, crystal clear and lacking any possible misconceptions. “I know you’re both mated, but if you’ll have me, then I would like to go home with you.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes, already so large and expressive, seem to be even more expressive now. The sincerity is the easiest to see, following closed by want and need.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Jisung rushes to ask, his own neediness finally starting to shine through. “Fuck, please, please let me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin answers, breathless. The word is barely out of his mouth before Jisung’s pouncing, tangling fingers in Hyunjin’s long hair and closing the last remaining bit of distance between them.</p><p>Seungmin watches, helpless to the way his cock twitches when Hyunjin practically melts into the kiss. He’s the taller one of the two, but he bends so beautifully in order to reach Jisung’s lips. The kiss is sloppy, their mutual need spilling over into every quick, wet press of their lips, over and over again until Jisung pulls away with a heaving chest and blown pupils. Hyunjin blinks for a few seconds, still hunched over with Jisung’s hands in his hair, and Seungmin is mesmerized. They see pretty people come and go all the time, but no one has ever held a candle to Hyunjin.</p><p>Seungmin’s so lost in his thoughts that he startles back to the present by a touch to the back of his hand. Hyunjin’s staring at him questioningly, looking not unlike a puppy asking for a treat that he already knows he’s going to get.</p><p>“Hi,” Seungmin says, lips quirking when Hyunjin’s gaze drops down to Seungmin’s lips. Jisung may have been too impatient to wait for Hyunjin to ask himself, but Seungmin isn’t.</p><p>Hyunjin makes a sound in the back of his throat, loud enough for Seungmin to hear just how desperate it is.</p><p>Hyunjin moves his hand, fitting into Seungmin’s palm and intertwining their fingers with ease that shouldn’t be there considering this is only the second time they’ve met. Pouting slightly, Hyunjin not so gently tugs on Seungmin’s hand, but no matter how pretty the sight is, Seungmin stays resolute.</p><p>“You’re going to need words, baby.”</p><p>Before Seungmin’s even done speaking, Hyunjin breathes, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Seungmin wants to go slow, but the club and the music and the lights and Hyunjin in general make it so that that plan falls through quickly. The second Seungmin kisses Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s pressing closer, closer, closer until they’re chest to chest. Seungmin’s still shorter than Hyunjin, but not enough to be a burden. Instead, it’s the perfect height for Seungmin to push a thigh in between Hyunjin’s legs. Seungmin swallows Hyunjin’s resultant whimper, pulling Hyunjin down <i>just</i> so until Hyunjin’s at the perfect height to kiss and still be able to grind against Seungmin’s thigh.</p><p>Hyunjin’s lips are plush, slightly wet from spit thanks to Jisung, but the kiss is perfect. Hyunjin’s enthusiasm is adorable, as is the way he looks at Seungmin with pleading eyes when Seungmin gently places hands on his chest to push him away.</p><p>Seungmin kisses Hyunjin again, a quick peck that only leaves Seungmin wanting more, but he has to. Unless they want to have a public indecency charge, they’re going to have to head home now.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Seungmin asks. He’s staring at Hyunjin as he says it, but he reaches out with a hand towards Jisung, who takes it easily.</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin says, cheeks flushing slightly from his quick response.</p><p>“Cute,” Seungmin murmurs, kissing Hyunjin one last time before he takes Hyunjin’s hand as well and starts leading them towards the exit. Minho’s smirking at them from behind the bar, but Seungmin notices with interest that Chan’s sitting in the stool right in front of Minho. Seungmin pointedly looks at Chan in question, but Minho only flips him off before sending Seungmin a thumbs up to signal that he has things covered.</p><p>The second they’re outside the club and in the back parking lot for employees, Hyunjin’s scent becomes so much more apparent. Jisung’s does as well, but Seungmin’s so used to Jisung that he can easily focus in on the potency of Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin.</p><p>As Seungmin starts walking towards their car, Hyunjin suddenly stops, causing Seungmin and Jisung to pause as well.</p><p>“You...you didn’t drink, right? I didn’t, but...” Hyunjin trails off, biting his lip after.</p><p>Seungmin softens. “No, neither of us did. We never do when we’re on the job.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hyunjin murmurs, soft and sweet. His cheeks flush, but before Seungmin can cup his face and coo over him, Jisung beats him to it.</p><p>Gently, Jisung cups Hyunjin’s cheek, smiling when Hyunjin leans into the touch with a pleased sigh. Jisung’s always so loud, so full of life, so happy all the time that Seungmin sometimes forgets just how gentle he can be despite how much he loves when Jisung’s like this. It’s cute, how soft he’s being with Hyunjin despite what they’re heading home for.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s a good question to ask,” Jisung assures.</p><p>“It is,” Seungmin agrees.</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes flicker between the two of them before he smiles, kissing both of them quickly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” Jisung says, kissing Hyunjin again. Before Seungmin can even blink, Jisung gets a mischievous look on his face as he proclaims, “Dibs on not driving!”</p><p>Seungmin scoffs. He knows exactly what Jisung’s trying to do. “You just want to make out with Hyunjin in the back seat.”</p><p>Jisung’s only response is a sweet smile that Seungmin sees right through. Hyunjin doesn’t, though, giggling with pink cheeks.</p><p>“I’m okay with that,” Hyunjin says.</p><p>Seungmin sighs. “Why does it feel like I’m always a step behind Jisung here?”</p><p>Jisung laughs, quickly closing the distance between them to kiss Seungmin. It’s absolutely unfair, the way Seungmin feels the fight drain out of him just like that, from a simple, unsatisfying press of the lips.</p><p>“I love you!” Jisung exclaims with a pretty smile.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Seungmin fumbles for his keys and says, “Yeah yeah. Just get in so we can get home faster.”</p><p>The mention of home and what’s going to happen once they get there seems to spur Jisung and Hyunjin into action. </p><p>When Seungmin slides into the front seat, the two of them are already kissing, one of Jisung’s hands tangled in Hyunjin’s hair while both of Hyunjin’s are clutching Jisung's waist.</p><p>“Seatbelts,” Seungmin reminds them, clicking his own in place as well before Jisung gives him shit for it. Through the rearview mirror, Seungmin sees Jisung reach over Hyunjin and fasten the seatbelt in place without even breaking the kiss. He does the same with his own seatbelt and while Seungmin hadn’t known Jisung possessed that particular ability, it isn’t too surprising. Jisung can do everything with the ease of someone who’s been doing it their whole life, even if he’s never done it before.</p><p>Starting the car, the purr of the engine soft in the quiet night, Seungmin sends a quick prayer to whoever might be listening that he makes it through this night in once piece.</p><p>It doesn’t take longer than a minute for something to happen.</p><p>Seungmin knew it was going to be a long drive given that there are two very pretty boys kissing in the back seat, but this is downright tortuous.</p><p>"<i>Jisung.</i>"</p><p>Seungmin grips the steering wheel dangerously tight at the soft moan that sounds so much louder in the enclosed space of the car.</p><p>At a red light, Seungmin chances a glance at the rearview mirror and regrets it immediately. It’s clear that if not for the seatbelt, Hyunjin would be in Jisung’s lap by now. It’s dark enough that Seungmin can’t tell who is who, but he doubts he would be able to tell with more lighting regardless with how tangled up in each other they are.</p><p>“Yes, pretty baby?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s scent spikes at the nickname. Seungmin has to take a very deep, very calming breath (it’s a mistake, all he smells is Hyunjin and Jisung, Jisung and Hyunjin, HyunjinJisung<i>HyunjinJisung</i>) before he starts driving again when the light turns green. Ten more minutes. Only ten more minutes and then he can do whatever he wants without fearing he’ll get pulled over.</p><p>Jisung gasps suddenly, Seungmin gritting his teeth as he drives through another intersection. He can’t look back now, he absolutely refuses to make that mistake again, but whatever Hyunjin did must have been something good if the way the car suddenly reeks of lavender means anything. It’s been less than five minutes, but the scent of lavender and flowers is almost unbearable already. Every lungful of air Seungmin takes is saturated with the intoxicating mix of smells. Seungmin himself is finding it hard to keep his own scent in control, but the subtle hints of rosewood in the air tells him he isn’t doing a very good job.</p><p>There’s a hum and then a light growl that Seungmin knows is Jisung. Gripping the steering wheel tight enough to potentially break it, Seungmin counts to ten in his head. When that doesn’t work, he changes tactics to singing one of his favorite songs in the hope that it will be enough to block out whatever’s going on in the back.</p><p>It works to a degree - they make it home in one piece, although Hyunjin moaning all of a sudden had <i>almost</i> forced Seungmin to pull over and have his way with both of them.</p><p>Seungmin barely has the car parked before the back door is opening and Hyunjin and Jisung are tumbling out. With a laugh, Hyunjin kisses Jisung and the happy smile on his face when he pulls back is enough for Seungmin to momentarily forget about the growing problem in his pants. Momentarily, because in the next moment, Hyunjin turns pretty eyes towards him and pulls him in for a kiss that Seungmin quickly deepens. The last ten minutes have really been a test of his patience, he deserves some type of reward for surviving and being able to tell the tale. At least, that’s what Seungmin thinks.</p><p>“Come on,” Seungmin says, not missing the way both Hyunjin and Jisung shiver at the lower register of his voice.</p><p>Jisung falls into step easily when Seungmin takes hold of Hyunjin’s hand and heads towards the front door, just as he falls into their usual banter easily. “Worked up, babe?”</p><p>Not deeming that with a response yet, Seungmin quickly unlocks their door and tugs Hyunjin inside. Thankfully, despite Jisung’s propensity to leave clothes everywhere (although Seungmin is no less at fault because at least half of those clothes are on the floor because of him taking them off Jisung), they did laundry recently so everything is put away.</p><p>As Seungmin’s toeing off his shoes, Jisung takes the momentary silence to lean closer and ask, “Cat got your tongue?” in a low timber.</p><p>Seungmin’s patience, already held together by a very, very thin string tonight, snaps, and he pushes Jisung against the door with a light growl. Jisung gasps at the sudden movement, but his eyes flutter shut when Seungmin presses closer and their cocks brush against each other. Jisung’s almost fully hard, no doubt because of the show he put on in the car, but Seungmin easily fixes that with a few practiced rolls of his hips and a rough, “You’re such a <i>brat</i>.”</p><p>Jisung’s lips curl back slightly with a low growl of his own, his eyes blazing with the challenge being presented to him even though he logically knows what Seungmin said is true. Although they’ve been together for a long time, instincts are still instincts. They’ve worked so hard towards making sure their alpha sides are as controlled as possible on a daily basis, but once they’re here, once one of them is pressed up against the wall or pressed down into the mattress, neither of them can help but fight back. Jisung’s especially testy, reacting to the smallest things sometimes, but they both love it, the push and pull. It isn’t nearly as bad as when they first got together, years of closeness and affection toning their fighting instincts down to a point where they both know what they’re doing and would never let it get physical, but they still let it happen anyways because the struggle is kind of hot.</p><p>Fighting against Seungmin’s hold, Jisung narrows his eyes up at Seungmin as he slips a hand free only for it to be pinned against the door. Seungmin presses closer still, their noses touching at the proximity. Seungmin can see his own need reflected clearly in Jisung’s eyes. The smell of lavender surrounds Seungmin like a thick cloud and Seungmin fights against inhaling the familiar scent. Jisung’s playing dirty, knowing how much Seungmin loves his scent and how much he loves to scent him, but Seungmin can play games, too. Slowly releasing some of the control he has on his own scent, Seungmin scrapes his teeth over Jisung’s neck, right over his mating mark.</p><p>With a gasp, Jisung scrambles for purchase on Seungmin’s shoulders and Seungmin smiles against the skin of Jisung’s neck. It’s so beautiful, to see the fight leave Jisung, to see him accept and fall into Seungmin so easily. It’s like watching a movie in slow motion, Seungmin taking in the way the rational part of Jisung’s brain that knows Seungmin would never hurt him win over his alpha instincts screaming at him not to submit. They aren’t submitting to each other in the traditional sense, though, for they both give too much to only take, take, take. Submitting, to them, is never about power, but only mutual understanding that they’re safe and that they can let go without fear.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p><i>Shit</i>, Seungmin forgot they had an audience.</p><p>“I’m so sor- oh,” Seungmin says as he pulls away from Jisung, his apology cutting short when he sees the wild way Hyunjin’s looking at them. It’s only now, when they’re under actual lighting that Seungmin notices the eyeshadow and eyeliner Hyunjin’s artfully applied. Shifting his gaze down, Seungmin smirks when he sees the way Hyunjin’s cock is almost obscenely pressing against the front of his pants. “Look at you, baby. Already so turned on and we haven’t even really done much.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s cheeks flare and he averts his gaze to the floor. Seungmin’s about to tease him some more, already loving the way Hyunjin responds to it, when he stops short. There must be a trick of the lighting, there’s no way-</p><p>Hyunjin lifts his head up slightly to peer at them and <i>fuck</i> his hair is in a ponytail. It’s impossible Seungmin hadn’t noticed until just now, but no matter how many times Seungmin blinks, there’s no mistaking the ponytail sitting innocently high on the crown of Hyunjin’s head. Seungmin feels the sudden urge to pull it, wanting to hear the beautiful gasp he <i>knows</i> it will illicit.</p><p>“Please,” Hyunjin whispers.</p><p>“Please what?” Jisung responds. His scent spikes, Seungmin inhaling in greedily like a man who’s been deprived of oxygen.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Seungmin inhales sharply. He knew where this was going, but to hear Hyunjin beg for it so plainly is, quite frankly, a lot.</p><p>“One condition, though,” Jisung says seriously. Both Hyunjin and Seungmin turn questioning eyes towards him. “No knotting. Ah ah ah,” Jisung says when Hyunjin’s shoulders slump and he opens his mouth to presumably whine. “Sorry, babe, but we don’t want to hurt you. As much as we would love to, and trust me do we want to, we should work up to it first.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Seungmin thinks about how much he loves Jisung. Even without talking about it, they’re still on the same page. Besides, Seungmin didn’t miss the subtle reference to a potential future, and it seems Hyunjin picks up on it as well with the way he turns hopeful eyes towards them. Working up to it would imply that they’ll be seeing more of each in the future, if Hyunjin accepts.</p><p>“Really?” Hyunjin asks. It’s like he’s afraid to ask, but his need to confirm his hope overpowers the hesitance.</p><p>“Really,” Seungmin promises.</p><p>“Besides,” Jisung cuts in, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lip up, “imagine how much better it’s going to be when we know how to absolutely ruin you. I bet you’d be so pretty stuffed full of our knots and with marks all over your chest and thighs.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s breath hitches, the sudden scent of flowers overwhelming. If they don’t get to the bed soon, there’s no telling what any of them will do.</p><p>“Bedroom,” Seungmin says, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>The trip from the hallway to the bedroom is short, but blurry. Between Hyunjin’s pouty lips and Jisung’s wandering hands, Seungmin’s riled up by the time they all settle on the bed.</p><p>Immediately, Jisung pushes Hyunjin down and kisses him, Hyunjin winding long arms around Jisung’s neck as he arches into it. Seungmin presses a hand down against his cock, bucking into the touch with a relieved sigh. He’s always considered himself to be a patient person, especially as an alpha, but watching the two of them devour each other like this is quickly making him reconsider just how true that thought is.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Jisung breathes as he kisses across Hyunjin’s jaw and down to his neck. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side in order to give Jisung more access, which Jisung accepts happily, not wasting time before he starts working on leaving a mark. The new angle makes it so that Seungmin and Hyunjin are looking at each other, Hyunjin’s eyelashes fluttering every few seconds as Jisung continues to nip and suck at his neck. He’s such a vision lying there under Jisung, soft puffs of air leaving his lips every few seconds when Jisung does something that feels particularly good.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Seungmin agrees. His pants are far too tight to keep on, so he quickly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, shimmying out of the tight fabric. Once his pants are out of the way, he runs a thumb over his cock through his briefs, shuddering when Hyunjin looks at him with blown pupils. Hyunjin has such pretty lips, it almost looks as if they were made to suck cock. Seungmin can only hope he’ll be able to test that theory by the end of the night in some way.</p><p>Letting his eyes roam up from Seungmin’s cock to Seungmin’s eyes, Hyunjin licks his lips, the corners tilting up mischievously. Confused, but no less turned on, Seungmin can only watch as Hyunjin’s mouth drops open to let out the most sinful moan Seungmin’s ever heard. Seungmin stops moving, his breath catching in his throat as the sound replays over and over in his head, an echo that only serves to hurt Seungmin more with each repetition. Even Jisung freezes from where he’s finishing up the large bruise on Hyunjin’s neck, but his momentary pause doesn’t last long. Hyunjin’s hips buck up in the next second, nearly pushing Jisung off of his lap if not for the way Jisung quickly grinds back down. Hyunjin looks right at Seungmin as he moans again, the sound going straight to Seungmin’s cock.</p><p>Unfortunately for Seungmin, Jisung kisses Hyunjin again, swallowing all of his pretty sounds with his pretty mouth. They continue to grind against each other as they make out and Seungmin can’t take it anymore. Slipping a hand in his boxers, Seungmin exhales as he wraps a hand around himself and starts stroking with a quick pace. He’s already leaking, the precum making the slide easier and slicker as he bucks up into his hand. At this point, he’s given up on controlling his scent, letting the sharp, floral scent float over to Hyunjin and Jisung as they pant against each other’s lips.</p><p>Seungmin sees the second Hyunjin catches a whiff of Seungmin’s scent because his eyes snap over to Seungmin, so dark and so beautifully needy. His lips are red, well-kissed and puffy, and his makeup is starting to smudge. He’s absolutely gorgeous.</p><p>He leans up to whisper something to Jisung that Seungmin can’t hear, maintaining eye contact all the while. Given the way that Jisung pulls back and sends a smirk in Seungmin’s direction, he’s sure it doesn’t mean anything good.</p><p>Seungmin watches, hesitant, as Jisung places one last, lingering kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before he’s crawling off of Hyunjin to settle further off to the side of the bed. Their bed is big when it’s just the two of them, yet even though Hyunjin’s here, too, there’s still plenty of space to move around. Seungmin isn’t quite sure if that’s a good or bad thing yet, but it doesn’t matter right now. What matters right now is the way Hyunjin crawls over to him with pure need radiating from his every movement.</p><p>Seungmin’s hand falls from his cock as Hyunjin nears, instead taking hold of the flesh of Hyunjin’s thighs. His stupid leather pants are still in the way of Seungmin feeling skin on skin contact, but before he can try and remedy that, Hyunjin’s settling in his lap and kissing the air from his lungs. Up this close, Seungmin’s able to smell Jisung’s scent lingering on Hyunjin’s skin and it makes him grumble from deep within his chest to be able to smell his mate on someone he’s incredibly attracted to.</p><p>The kiss is so much messier than any of the other ones they’ve shared. Hyunjin isn’t playing around anymore now that he knows how much they want him (although how anyone could not want Hyunjin is ridiculous), not wasting any time before he’s grinding his hips down against Seungmin. Their cocks brush, Seungmin once again cursing Hyunjin’s leather pants, but the thought quickly vanishes when Hyunjin grabs his hand and guides it to his hair.</p><p>“You can pull if you want,” Hyunjin whispers once he breaks the kiss, gently folding his fingers down over Seungmin’s when Seungmin’s hand hovers over his ponytail.</p><p>His cock jumps at the thought of being the reason Hyunjin cries out in pleasure. It’s too great of a reward to wait any longer, so Seungmin quickly takes hold of Hyunjin’s ponytail and <i>tugs</i>. The moan Hyunjin lets out is even prettier than Seungmin imagined, but that might be because it’s paired with the sight of Hyunjin easily accepting the motion, his neck becoming exposed as he arches back beautifully.</p><p>“Fuck!” Hyunjin cries, the scent of flowers spiking suddenly.</p><p>“Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty boy,” Seungmin muses. He loves it, though, loves how they can reduce Hyunjin to a mess with just a few kisses and touches.</p><p>“You feel so go-” Hyunjin cuts himself off with another gasp when Seungmin pulls his ponytail again. Almost impossibly, Hyunjin arches back further until his nipples are visible through his shirt. Briefly, Seungmin wonders if he’s flexible enough for his legs to be up by his head as Seungmin fucks him.</p><p>“What was that?” Seungmin asks innocently. To his left, he can hear the soft sounds of Jisung panting combined with the slick sounds of him fisting his dick.</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes are like black holes when they meet Seungmin’s, beautifully dark in their need and depravity. Seungmin gets caught in Hyunjin’s gaze, so stupidly affected by a boy he’s just met. To be fair, though, neither Jisung nor Seungmin ever stood a chance, not with how devastatingly beautiful Hyunjin is.</p><p>Shaking himself out of it, Seungmin pulls Hyunjin’s hair again just to hear Hyunjin moan. Hyunjin’s hips move on their own accord, not stopping or slowing down when Seungmin responds in kind, whines and pleas falling from his puffy lips as Seungmin’s grip in his hair tightens.</p><p>“Please,” Hyunjin begs. There’s a light sheen to his eyes when he looks at Seungmin next and his voice is already breathless. Seungmin feels something like pride flare in his chest, knowing that <i>he</i> was the one to reduce Hyunjin to such a state. “I want to feel you, want to touch you, please. I’m so empty, want both of you to fill me up.”</p><p>Somehow, Seungmin can tell he’s doing this on purpose, trying to push Seungmin’s buttons until he snaps. Unfortunately for Seungmin, it’s working. His patience was already frayed from the car ride and watching Hyunjin and Jisung make out, but a boy as pretty as Hyunjin in his lap and begging? That’s impossible for Seungmin to ignore, no matter how bratty he’s being. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, sweetheart,” Seungmin murmurs. “I expected as much from Jisung because he’s just a brat, but you? You seem like such a good boy.”</p><p>“I am,” Hyunjin says, far too quickly to be a passing thought.</p><p>“Oh?” Seungmin questions. He hums, considering, as his grip on Hyunjin’s waist tightens enough for him to stop moving. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“I am, I am,” Hyunjin responds, pressing closer with a soft whine now that Seungmin’s preventing him from grinding. He looks so pretty, looking up at Seungmin from under his lashes, his hands in his lap and body trembling from holding himself back.</p><p>Seungmin gives in as he always does when a pretty boy is asking him for something, letting his hand fall from Hyunjin’s ponytail to cup his cheek instead. The response is instantaneous, Hyunjin sighing happily and nuzzling closer with fluttering eyelashes.</p><p>“Precious,” Seungmin says, kissing Hyunjin chastly. He looks towards Jisung, who’s still sitting off to the side but is now completely naked, his cock hard and leaking as he fucks into his fist. “See what you could have if you weren’t such a brat? If you just owned up to it?”</p><p>Jisung, poor, darling Jisung, merely tilts his chin up defiantly and says, “You like it when I don’t, though.”</p><p>Seungmin’s about to respond with something sure to make Jisung squirm when he suddenly thinks of an even better idea. Smirking, Seungmin leans forward until his lips are brushing Hyunjin’s ear and says, “I have a suggestion, if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Seungmin almost coos at how breathy Hyujin’s voice is, but he holds back. Maintaining eye contact with Jisung, he asks loud enough for Jisung to hear, “How do you feel about giving Jisung a blowjob?”</p><p>Hyujin moans softly, but it’s nothing compared to the way Jisung throws his head back with a deep groan. Precum dribbles out of his cock and over his fist as his hips stutter.</p><p>“Look at how desperate you made him, sweetheart,” Seungmin murmurs. Hyunjin bites his lips as he looks over at Jisung, who’s frantically bucking up into his own hand. He’s going to come if he doesn’t stop soon, but Seungmin knows he won’t let himself finish. Not when he has something to look forward to. “He’s so hard and leaking, just for you.”</p><p>“And you?” Hyunjin asks, breathless. His eyes don’t leave Jisung, but Seungmin knows what he’s asking anyways.</p><p>Pressing kisses along Hyunjin’s jaw, Seungmin nips at the bruise Jisung left on his neck before saying. “Me too. You’re the prettiest boy we’ve ever seen. I’m just wondering how pretty you’re going to look once we’re fucking you.”</p><p>“Please,” Hyunjin cries. His hips buck, desperately seeking any type of friction as Jisung lets out a moan when he twists his hand on his next upstroke. “Please, please.”</p><p>Seungmin shushes Hyunjin gently. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re okay. Can I finger you while you suck him off? Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes, yes you can, please,” Hyunjin rushes out, the words tumbling out so quickly that Seungmin almost doesn't understand him. He does, though, and with one last kiss, Seungmin gently pushes Hyunjin off his lap. Hyunjin goes with a pout that quickly changes into understanding once Seungmin starts peeling his clothes off of him. The shirt is silky under his fingers, gorgeous despite how much of a pain it is to unbutton every single button. Seungmin himself doesn’t like when Jisung ruins his shirts in his haste (even if Jisung replaces every single one of them with a sheepish smile and a kiss), he’s sure Hyunjin wouldn’t want such a pretty shirt to be ruined either no matter how much he’s squirming impatiently.</p><p>“Patience,” Seungmin admonishes softly. Hyunjin settles down quickly, but his eyes tell a different story. Seungmin doesn’t pay him any mind, instead focusing on kissing his way from Hyunjin’s neck down to his chest where he sucks one of Hyunjin’s nipples into his mouth. Hyunjin needily pushes his chest up into Seungmin’s mouth and Seungmin allows it this once. Hyunjin’s been good, he deserves a reward.</p><p>Seungmin’s hand trails further down to Hyunjin’s pants, fingers deft as he unbuttons Hyunjin’s pants at the same time he scrapes his teeth over Hyunjin’s nipple.</p><p>“Minnie,” Hyunjin says brokenly. Seungmin can’t stop the rush of warmth that flows through him at the nickname. He smiles against Hyunjin’s skin before he pulls away, hooking fingers in Hyunjin’s pants and boxers to take them off.</p><p>Hyunjin’s cock springs free once the fabric is down far enough, a whine leaving Hyunjin’s lips when Seungmin kisses his hip bone. Once his clothes are out of the way and Seungmin takes his own shirt off, he settles back onto the bed only to stop and stare.</p><p>For an omega, Hyunjin’s dick is <i>big</i>.</p><p>Jisung isn’t small by any means, nor is Seungmin, but Hyunjin’s dick is thick <i>and</i> long, almost the size of Jisung’s cock when he knots Seungmin.</p><p>“I want to sit on this one day,” Seungmin murmurs as he strokes Hyunjin. The solid weight of Hyunjin’s dick in his hand is heady and it takes everything in Seungmin not to change his plans and sit on Hyunjin’s dick like he just claimed.</p><p>Hyunjin’s answering whimper is high and breathy, cracking halfway through. The prettiest flush stains his cheeks. Seungmin’s never cared much for the color red, but it might become his favorite color by the end of today.</p><p>“Not if I sit on it first,” Jisung claims.</p><p>Hyunjin makes another noise in the back of his throat, his brain seemingly malfunctioning at even the idea of the two of them wanting to sit on his dick so badly that they’re willing to argue over it.</p><p>“I think we broke him, baby,” Seungmin says, amused. Hyunjin flushes more at the teasing. “Would you like that? Want your alphas to sit on your pretty dick?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s breath hitches. “M-my?”</p><p>Jisung crawls over until he’s close enough to kiss Hyunjin’s shoulder. “We would look so good riding you. Imagine the way you would split us open, how messy we would be from all of the lube we would need to use to prepare for your cock.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s chest rises and falls with every labored breath he takes. Seungmin kisses him chastly. As much as he wants to ride Hyunjin and see Jisung absolutely fall apart on Hyunjin’s dick, he thinks he might combust if he doesn’t get to fuck Hyunjin tonight. “Maybe another time, sweetheart. Right now, I really want to fuck you if you’ll let me.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes squeeze shut, his cock twitching in Seungmin’s hand. When he blinks his eyes open, Seungmin sees the fire that blazes in them, a beautiful moment of confidence as he looks at Jisung and says, “Only if Jisung will let me eat him out.”</p><p>“Shit,” Jisung says, sounding like he’s just gotten the wind knocked out of him.</p><p>Seungmin smiles. Like it’s a secret, he says, “Jisung really likes to be fingered, too. I don’t think he would be opposed if you wanted to do that as well.”</p><p>“Please,” Hyunjin pleads, looking at Jisung with wide eyes. “Please let me, I’ll be so good I promise.”</p><p>Jisung looks like his soul has just left his body. “I thought you wanted to blow me,” Jisung croaks out.</p><p>“I can do both.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung curses under his breath. “You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p>Hyunjin smiles, the sly curl of his lips belying the otherwise innocent sight. “Can I take that as a yes?”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck,” Jisung breathes out. “What am I going to do? Say no to a pretty boy wanting to destroy me?”</p><p>“You never have before,” Seungmin muses, tone teasing.</p><p>“Shut up,” Jisung mutters, but the heat is lost with the way he pouts at Seungmin.</p><p>Laughing, Seungmin closes the distance between them to kiss Jisung. “No need to be mean, baby. I’m merely stating facts.”</p><p>Jisung grumbles something under his breath Seungmin doesn’t bother entertaining. Instead, he looks down at Hyunjin, who’s looking at them with eyes equal parts wide with curiosity and blown with arousal. “You two are so hot,” he blurts out.</p><p>It’s clear he didn’t mean to say that from the way his cheeks flare, but Seungmin and Jisung are endeared all the same.</p><p>“Thank you,” Seungmin murmurs, leaning down for another lingering kiss. Hyunjin arches into it when Seungmin starts to pull away, seemingly unwilling to part and Seungmin hums, keeping Hyunjin close with a hand in his hair. He’s quickly becoming addicted to Hyunjin’s kisses and Hyunjin himself. When they break apart, Hyunjin’s ponytail is already starting to fall out of place, some wayward strands framing his face. He’s absolutely beautiful.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Jisung whispers, almost reverent. Seungmin understands - the need to shower Hyunjin in every compliment known to man has been bubbling up within him all night. What he’s said thus far is but a fraction of what he wants to tell Hyunjin, but hopefully they’ll have all the time in the world later for Hyunjin to know how smitten the two of them already are.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts to the side, Seungmin pulls away from Hyunjin and softly asks, “Are you ready to show us how good you can be?”</p><p>It’s like a flip is switched inside Hyunjin as he nods eagerly and sits up. They all shuffle around to get in place, Jisung sitting against the pillows against the headboard, Hyunjin kneeling in between his legs, and Seungmin behind Hyunjin.</p><p>“You’re so wet already,” Seungmin marvels, running a curious finger over Hyunjin’s hole, where he’s all but leaking. A thin sheen of slick covers his thighs as well and his cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs. It looks even bigger like this, Seungmin licking his lips as he holds himself back from wrapping a hand around Hyunjin’s cock.</p><p>Hyunjin pulls away from where he was marking up Jisung’s thighs to whine, pushing his hips back until Seungmin’s finger is just shy of penetrating him. He doesn’t shift back any further than that, letting Seungmin’s thumb simply rest against his entrance, but the message is clear.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Seungmin chuckles. He can definitely take a hint when it’s so blatantly presented to him.</p><p>The first finger goes in smoothly, the copious amounts of slick making it so that Seungmin’s finger is basically sucked in. Hyunjin breathes out, subtly slumping further into the bed, but otherwise continues to kiss his way up Jisung’s legs to his cock. Seungmin can’t see Hyunjin’s face from this position, but he’s willing to bet Hyunjin’s eyes are blown judging by the way he’s simply staring at Jisung’s cock where it’s hard and curved up against his stomach. Jisung’s knot is already starting to form despite not even having been touched by anyone other than himself a handful of minutes ago.</p><p>Jisung starts squirming, a broken, “Please,” falling from his lips when Hyunjin doesn’t move. It seems to do the trick, Hyunjin taking the head of Jisung’s cock in his mouth without preamble. Jisung moans, tangling his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin tightens around Seungmin’s finger.</p><p>“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” Jisung praises.</p><p>Another gush of slick pours out of Hyunjin at the praise, not that Seungmin is surprised. Hyunjin’s every move and every expression screams that of someone who wants to be so good and wants to please once the brattiness melts away.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Seungmin agrees as he adds in a second finger. Like the first, it goes in easily, Seungmin quickly spreading his fingers as he watches the way Jisung trembles, completely under Hyunjin’s mercy.</p><p>Hyunjin bobs his head with a choked noise and oh, how badly Seungmin wants to see him right now.</p><p>“What does he look like, baby?” Seungmin gives in and asks. His need to know overrides any embarrassment he may feel - he’s already made it clear tonight how pretty he finds Hyunjin.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Jisung stutters out. His hips keep making small, tiny motions, like he wants to fuck into Hyunjin’s mouth but is holding himself back from doing so. “You should see the way his lips are stretched around my dick. And his eyes, fuck.”</p><p>Seungmin can only imagine, almost jealous that Jisung’s the first one to know what Hyunjin’s mouth feels like. They haven’t known Hyunjin for long, but it’s clear that Hyunjin’s the type of person who constantly needs something in his mouth and enjoys his mouth being full. Seungmin isn’t opposed to being one of the two people who get to help with that. Besides, there’s no room for jealousy in these types of arrangements, not when Seungmin wants Jisung to be happy and feel good above even his own pleasure.</p><p>“Does Jisung feel good, sweetheart?” Seungmin asks. “Is your alpha making you feel good?”</p><p>It’s a wild card speaking to Hyunjin this way. He already knows Jisung likes to hear how big his dick is (out of all the alpha traits Jisung has never managed to fully shake in bed, his big ego is the main one), but he’s unsure as to if Hyunjin would like being on the receiving end of a question with such a possessive marker despite reacting well earlier.</p><p>Luckily, Hyunjin responds with a moan before lifting off of Jisung’s cock with a wet sound. It earns him an unhappy look, but Hyunjin talks before Jisung can start to complain. “So good. Please, fuck my mouth, please.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jisung says.</p><p>“Eloquent,” Seungmin teases.</p><p>Jisung shoots him a look. “You try seeing how long you last when Hyunjin sucks you off, then.” He looks down at Hyunjin, then, eyes softening despite the desire Seungmin knows is still there. “You’re so pretty, babe. You look so good sucking my dick.”</p><p>Hyunjin clenches around Seungmin’s fingers at Jisung’s words, causing Seungmin to smile.</p><p>“You like hearing how good you are?” Seungmin asks, although all of them already know the answer. Seungmin can’t help but tease, though, so endlessly endeared by Hyunjin’s reactions.</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin cries. His hips start to move on their own accord, shifting back to meet Seungmin’s fingers every time Seungmin fucks them back in. Seungmin can’t help but watch, entranced, as his fingers get sucked into Hyunjin’s body, his thoughts drifting to what it’s going to feel like once it’s his cock instead.</p><p>“So good,” Jisung breathes. “Can I fuck your mouth now? It’s okay if you need more time.”</p><p>“No,” Hyunjin quickly blurts out. “Please fuck my mouth.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Jisung murmurs, gently running his thumb over Hyunjin’s face. “Thank you for using your words.”</p><p>Seungmin’s cock twitches at Jisung’s words even though they weren’t even directed towards him. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s quite acquainted with those words being said to him and his dick is responding in kind or if it’s because of how soft and gentle Jisung is being with Hyunjin. Either way, Seungmin isn’t faring well.</p><p>Hyunjin’s answer is muffled by Jisung pushing his cock back into Hyunjin’s mouth. Jisung starts off slow, shallowly moving his hips and gradually picking up speed with every noise Hyunjin makes until he’s fucking into Hyunjin’s mouth in earnest. It isn’t as hard as Jisung sometimes is with Seungmin and it’s definitely much softer than Seungmin ever is with Jisung, but it’s still enough to get Hyunjin to leak all over his thighs. The scent of roses spikes amidst the scent of all the other flowers that make up Hyunjin’s scent, which is interesting, but it’s a thought that Seungmin’s going to have to shelve for later. Right now, he focuses on adding a third finger, his cock leaking as the muffled sound Hyunjin lets out in response.</p><p>“I’m already so close. You’re doing so well,” Jisung pants. The bed starts to shift with his movements. Hyunjin merely sinks his chest lower and spreads his legs, pushing his ass further back onto Seungmin’s fingers.</p><p>Fuck it, Seungmin can’t take this anymore. Without warning, Seungmin spreads his fingers apart so he can fuck his tongue into Hyunjin.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jisung exclaims. “Whatever you did, babe, do it again.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t need to be told twice. Hardening his tongue, Seungmin continues to fuck his fingers and his tongue into Hyunjin. He still hasn’t found Hyunjin’s prostate, but it’s only a matter of time at this point, Seungmin changing the angle of his fingers every other thrust.</p><p>“I’m-” Jisung gasps.</p><p>Seungmin can’t see or smell or feel anything other than Hyunjin right now, but he would know the sound of his mate coming anytime, anywhere. Hyunjin’s whines become much more apparent as well, the slick sound of Jisung fucking into his fist breaking through the barrier of Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin.</p><p>Jisung comes with a choked off gasp not long after, lavender flooding the air. Seungmin doubles his efforts, then, slick pouring out of Hyunjin at a seemingly impossible pace.</p><p>“Come for us, sweetheart,” Seungmin murmurs when he pulls his face away for a second. When he fucks his tongue back in, he grabs a hold of Hyunjin’s cock with his free hand, jerking him off to the rhythm of his tongue and fingers.</p><p>Hyunjin absolutely <i>screams</i> when Seungmin finally finds his prostate, clenching impossibly tight as he spills over Seungmin’s fingers.</p><p>Seungmin fucks him through it gently until Hyunjin slumps down onto the bed with a shaky exhale.</p><p>Jisung’s looking right at him when Seungmin pulls away, his gaze fixated on Seungmin’s lips. Before Seungmin knows it, he’s being pulled into a kiss, rough and messy from Jisung licking into his mouth and the slick that’s no doubt on his face.</p><p>Seungmin fights for air when Jisung finally lets him breathe, his chest rising and falling as Jisung turns dark eyes on him and licks his lips.</p><p>“Shit,” Seungmin breathes, as if he was the one who just came and not like his cock is still painfully hard and leaking against his stomach.</p><p>“Can you wait?” Jisung asks. His eyes flicker to Hyunjin, who’s now lying flat on the bed and looking at them with slightly unfocused eyes.</p><p>Seungmin still wants to fuck Hyunjin, but not if he doesn’t want it. His orgasm was intense and there’s nothing Seungmin would hate more than Hyunjin feeling as if he’s being forced to keep going.</p><p>“Are you okay to keep going, sweetheart?” Seungmin asks. If Hyunjin doesn’t want to, he can just go take a quick shower and get off there.</p><p>Hyunjin hums, his gaze shifting down to Seungmin’s cock. “I’m okay, but um. I might need a few minutes.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles, reaching over to run a hand through Hyunjin’s unruly hair. His ponytail is barely holding on, more hair having slipped free from earlier. “Don’t force yourself.”</p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes, some of the clarity returning to them. “Please, like I’m going to pass up the opportunity to have your dick in me.”</p><p>Jisung snorts. Before Seungmin can ask one more time, Hyunjin says, “I’m fine, promise. Just need to breathe for a bit.”</p><p>“Take your time,” Seungmin says, meaning every word.</p><p>Suddenly, though, Hyunjin’s gaze turns mischievous. “Don’t stop on my account, though. Jisung looks like he’s about to jump you.”</p><p>True to Hyunjin’s words, when Seungmin turns back towards his mate, Jisung’s looking at him with barely concealed lust.</p><p>“Sit back,” Jisung commands.</p><p>Seungmin raises an eyebrow, but does as told, sitting back with his legs spread out in front of him. Jisung crawls closer, pushing Seungmin down with a firm hand on his shoulder. They fall onto the bed, Jisung kissing Seungmin the minute his back hits the sheets and taking hold of Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin bucks up with a groan, the sudden warm touch causing Seungmin’s cock to twitch.</p><p>They separate from the kiss with a wet sound, loud in the otherwise silent room. Seungmin doesn’t blush, but the heat of Jisung’s gaze is enough to make him feel slightly flushed.</p><p>“I’m going to suck you off,” Jisung announces, not giving Seungmin any time to respond before he’s shimmying down the bed and taking Seungmin’s cock almost all the way down his throat in one motion.</p><p>“Jisung!” Seungmin exclaims, threading his fingers through Jisung’s hair. Jisung’s mouth feels like heaven - it always does, Jisung is <i>very</i> good with his mouth in all facets of life - but it feels especially good now that Seungmin’s been untouched for so long.</p><p>Jisung sucks hard once Seungmin’s all the way down his throat, gagging slightly when Seungmin’s hips buck up again. The beginnings of his knot brush against Jisung’s lips, already stretched so wide around Seungmin. Blinking up at Seungmin with wide doe eyes, Jisung presses his tongue flat against the underside of Seungmin’s cock as he lifts off until only the head is in his mouth. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, Seungmin practically vibrating out of his skin from the way Jisung’s looking at him with his lips stretched around his cock.</p><p>If Seungmin wasn’t so attuned to Jisung, he would’ve missed the tiny quirk of his lips. As it is, Seungmin’s very acquainted with Jisung and all of his expressions, but unfortunately for him, he’s too turned on to realize what that small change in expression means. Quick as lightning, Jisung flicks his tongue over the slit of his dick and presses a cold finger (when did Jisung even get the lube?) against Seungmin’s ass.</p><p>The arousal in his stomach burns bright, Seungmin’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jisung repeats the motion, pushing his finger into Seungmin up until the first knuckle.</p><p>Seungmin can’t even think, too many sensations happening at once. His orgasm builds rapidly, so rapidly that he doesn’t even have time to say anything before the tell-tale signs are already coming and going. It happens so quickly, Seungmin only able to tighten his grip on Jisung’s hair, mouth parting to let out a silent moan.</p><p>Until there’s a hand curling around the base of his dick, his orgasm ripped from him right as the heat in his stomach peaks.</p><p>“No!” Seungmin exclaims, annoyance flaring bright and hot as the feeling of pleasure fades far too quickly. He’s still so hard in Jisung’s hold and in Jisung’s mouth, the wasted orgasm leaving Seungmin feeling nothing but irritation at his mate.</p><p>Seungmin pulls at Jisung’s hair hard enough that he knows it stings, hauling Jisung up until they’re face-to-face.</p><p>“Why?” Seungmin all but growls. He was <i>right there</i>, damn it.</p><p>“Thought you wanted to fuck Hyunjinnie,” Jisung replies innocently, like he has no recollection of what he’s just done.</p><p>Seungmin grips Jisung’s waist tightly, another growl building up in his chest. He’s not really that mad - it isn’t the first time either of them have denied the other an orgasm and there’s always something so unreasonably hot about getting up in each other’s faces like this. Some instincts are harder to curb than others.</p><p>“<i>Ah</i>,” Jisung gasps out, just short of a moan. His eyes flutter shut, seemingly on their own accord, and Jisung’s cock, already hard again, brushes against Seungmin’s hip when he shifts.</p><p>“Sorry,” Seungmin apologizes, loosening his hold on Jisung’s waist marginally. They both know he doesn’t mean it. Jisung loves being marked up far too much for him to really mean it, not when leaving marks and bruises they can see for days is half the fun of posturing with each other to begin with. </p><p>Another gasp reaches Seungmin’s ears, but this time, Jisung isn’t the one it came from.</p><p>Turning to the side, Seungmin’s met with the image of Hyunjin, eyes half-lidded as he looks at the two of them, his thumb lazily swiping over the head of his dick.</p><p>“Oh?” Seungmin wonders, his anger quickly evaporating, need taking its place. “Are you ready again?”</p><p>Hyunjin bites his lip to stifle another sound as he swipes his thumb over his cock again. He’s completely hard in his grasp and Seungmin wonders how long Hyunjin’s been watching them, if he got turned on by their little power play that quickly or if he just likes to see them together period.</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin says, voice clear.</p><p>Seungmin’s cock gives another feeble twitch at the confirmation. “Do you still want to eat Jisung out?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin repeats, except this time it’s more of a moan than an actual word. “Wanna make my alphas feel good.”</p><p><i>Fuck</i> Seungmin was not prepared for that. He mentioned it before and Hyunjin went along with it, but to hear him say it so plainly? To hear him say it as he’s looking at them like there’s nowhere else he would rather be? They’ve only met today, but Seungmin can feel it in his bones that this is something worth fighting for.</p><p>Jisung seems to be thinking along the same lines, squeezing Seungmin’s hand for a brief second before he and his warmth disappear from Seungmin’s side. Hyunjin’s dark gaze settles on Jisung, looking so much like an alpha ready to pounce that Seungmin’s dizzy with it.</p><p>Hyunjin shuffles onto his hands and knees in order to reach Jisung, who’s back against the pillows and once again fully hard. He’s always had a short refractory period, and it seems Hyunjin does as well given that he’s equally as hard between his own legs. Seungmin briefly sends a prayer for his sanity - Jisung alone is already needy enough for three people, refractory period or not. Now that Hyunjin might possibly be around often as well, Seungmin fears his dick might never get a break. Not that he’s mad about it, not in the slightest.</p><p>“Are you going to join us anytime soon or do you want to wait again?”</p><p>Seungmin blinks out of his thoughts to see the two of them looking at him with expectant gazes. Just at the thought of being denied another orgasm has Seungmin curling his lip at Jisung, who merely laughs and throws something onto the bed near him. It’s a condom, one of the ones in the pack they recently bought with the hope that they would end up here at some point. They haven’t needed to use condoms in years, most of their hook-ups falling flat or falling out before they ever got to this point.</p><p>Hyunjin pouts slightly when Seungmin tears open the wrapper, but doesn’t argue. As much as Seungmin would love nothing more than to fuck Hyunjin without any barriers between them, it’s a precaution they need to take.</p><p>As Seungmin gets into position, Hyunjin takes the moment to kiss Jisung, a chaste press of the lips that both of them melt into. Seungmin places his hands on Hyunjin’s hips, teasing Hyunjin slightly by resting the head of his dick against Hyunjin’s hole. Hyunjin breaks the kiss to let out an unhappy noise, shifting his hips back in a plea for more.</p><p>Seungmin chuckles. “Patience, remember?”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for weeks, please don’t make me wait any longer,” Hyunjin begs.</p><p>Seungmin blinks, momentarily stunned at the confession, but part of Seungmin feels warm at the fact that Hyunjin was thinking about them just as much as they were thinking about him.</p><p>Jisung soothes Hyunjin with a kiss, giving Seungmin a meaningful look over Hyunjin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay,” Seungmin says, finally giving in to his desires and pushing into Hyunjin. He’s so wet that the slide is easy, Seungmin’s hips settling flush against Hyunjin’s ass quickly. Seungmin exhales through his mouth, but Hyunjin’s barely keeping it together, noise after noise leaving his lips the entire time. Jisung kisses him again, swallows all of his noises down between soothing words pressed to his lips. Seungmin trembles lightly, fighting back every instinct he has screaming at him to fuck into Hyunjin while he waits for Hyunjin to adjust.</p><p>It’s sooner than Seungmin expects when Hyunjin says, “You can move. And before you ask, yes I’m sure. If you don’t move soon, I swear I’ll just sit on Jisung’s dick instead.”</p><p>Jisung’s breath hitches at that, but Seungmin’s too wound up to <i>not</i> have his way with Hyunjin at this point. Pulling out until only the tip of his dick is still inside Hyunjin, Seungmin looks at Jisung and says, “Sorry, baby,” before fucking back into Hyunjin hard.</p><p>Hyunjin cries out, the prettiest sound he’s let out tonight. Seungmin builds up a rhythm from there, every noise and moan leaving Hyunjin’s lips turning him on even more until he’s practically pounding into Hyunjin.</p><p>“Please,” Jisung suddenly whimpers. “Please, Hyunjinnie.”</p><p>Hyunjin shifts, Seungmin gripping his hips tighter so he doesn’t slip out, and then Jisung’s moaning, long and loud. He’s loud, always has been, but there’s something about Jisung in the throes of pleasure that really gets to Seungmin.</p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Seungmin says, although even he doesn’t know who he’s saying it to at this point. Most likely both of them, because even though he can’t see Hyunjin right now, given that he’s eating Jisung out, he still knows that he looks beautiful.</p><p>Jisung, on the other hand, is right in front of Seungmin. From the sweat matting his wispy blond hair to his forehead to his shiny, parted pink lips and to the red flush sitting high on his cheeks and his chest, his mate is absolutely gorgeous. Seeing Jisung so easily ruined causes Seungmin’s rhythm to falter, a groan leaving his lips when Hyunjin tightens around him with a muffled noise. It’s such a shame Hyunjin’s mouth is otherwise occupied, Seungmin would’ve loved to keep hearing him whine.</p><p>“There!” Jisung gasps and it’s only then that Seungmin realizes Hyunjin’s arm is moving quickly in a back-and-forth motion.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy,” Seungmin praises as he thrusts back into Hyunjin hard enough for the sound of skin slapping to echo. “You’re making your alphas feel so good, sweetheart.”</p><p>“So good,” Jisung agrees. He’s barely holding on, his grip in Hyunjin’s hair most likely the only thing tethering him to reality at this point. Seungmin doesn’t know what Hyunjin’s mouth feels like or what he can do with his mouth, but he does know that Jisung’s gotten close quite quickly. Seungmin would know, as he can do the same thing if he really sets his mind to it and doesn’t purposely drag it out just to hear Jisung’s pretty whines.</p><p>Hyunjin pushes back towards Seungmin with a moan. Seungmin uses the grip he has on Hyunjin’s waist to move Hyunjin as he fucks into him, pulling Hyunjin back as he thrusts forward. It seems to have its desired effect, Hyunjin tightening around Seungmin with a loud, uninhibited moan when Seungmin angles his hips just right.</p><p>Without pause, Seungmin thrusts into Hyunjin over and over again, setting a punishing pace as Hyunjin’s noises rise in pitch.</p><p>“Doing so well,” Jisung pants.</p><p>“So good for us,” Seungmin adds. He’s so close to the edge, he can tell it isn’t going to be long now. It’s a miracle he’s even managed to last this long, really. Hyunjin feels so perfect around him and seeing the two of them together has ruined Seungmin beyond anything imaginable.</p><p>“Good?” Hyunjin asks softly, as if he could possibly be anything but when he’s so perfect.</p><p>“The best,” Seungmin grits out as his balls start to tighten. Just a little more-</p><p>“Knot me,” Hyunjin cries, his hips moving back frantically as he chases his pleasure. “Please, please I want it so badly.”</p><p>Seungmin curses under his breath at how wrecked Hyunjin sounds. His knot is big, pressing against Hyunjin’s rim with every thrust, but Seungmin’s been extremely careful not to push it in.</p><p>Jisung shushes him gently, running hands through his hair. “Not today, puppy. We don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Hyunjin whines, but whether it’s because of the nickname or the denial, Seungmin isn’t sure. Probably a combination of both. Instinctively, Seungmin knows Hyunjin would look so pretty stuffed full of a knot. Jisung certainly does with tears streaming down his face and broken pleas falling from his lips - he can only imagine what a vision Hyunjin would be.</p><p>It’s with that image in mind and the way Hyunjin clenches around him at something Jisung says that sends Seungmin over the edge, spilling into the condom with a groan.</p><p>“Please,” Hyunjin begs. “<i>Please</i>.”</p><p>Seungmin wraps a hand around Hyunjin, continuing to fuck him through his high as he runs a thumb over the head of Hyunjin’s dick in an imitation of what Hyunjin did to himself earlier. That’s all it takes for Hyunjin to tighten with a choked off <i>ah</i>, Seungmin sucking in air through his teeth from sensitivity. He doesn’t stop, though, continuing to stroke Hyunjin through it until he relaxes and weakly bats at Seungmin for him to stop.</p><p>Seungmin looks towards Jisung, fully intending to get him off as well, only to see Jisung looking blissed out and slumped against the pillows with white coating his stomach and his hand. Upon meeting Seungmin’s gaze, Jisung merely shrugs with red cheeks. “You both looked so pretty, it didn’t take much.”</p><p>Hyunjin giggles, the sweet sound settling somewhere deep within Seungmin’s chest. Seungmin laughs as well, gently pulling out of Hyunjin so he can crawl over to kiss Jisung and then Hyunjin in turn when Hyunjin pouts at him.</p><p>“I want Hyunjin kisses, too!” Jisung exclaims, which then dissolves into multiple kisses being shared between all of them in between laughter.</p><p>Hyunjin’s sleepy and pliant as they wash him in the shower, the both of them taking care to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>Getting dressed takes longer, if only because Hyunjin won’t stop pouting and asking for kisses and what kind of monsters would Seungmin and Jisung be if they were to deny such requests. As Seungmin and Jisung change the sheets, Hyunjin texts Chan, having asked earlier, sweet and shy, if it was okay for him to stay the night. Seungmin was going to ask the same thing anyways, so it was easy to settle.</p><p>“You smell so good,” Hyunjin mumbles, almost shyly, once they settle into bed, Hyunjin in the middle. “Both of you do.”</p><p>Seungmin noticed it earlier on the way to the shower, the way Hyunjin’s scent clung to Jisung along with his own. Jisung shares a smile with him and Seungmin knows that the same thing has happened to him as well.</p><p>Leaning closer, Seungmin nuzzles against Hyunjin’s neck, pleased to find a combination of lavender and rosewood hidden underneath Hyunjin’s own floral scent.</p><p>“Smell like you,” Jisung says, a grumble to his voice that only slips out when he’s particularly pleased with something.</p><p>Hyunjin flushes, but he seems pleased, burrowing further into their arms with a content sigh.</p><p>It’s quiet for a few seconds, peace descending upon the three of them.</p><p>“Hey, wait a minute,” Jisung suddenly says.</p><p>Hyunjin makes the cutest confused noise. Seungmin responds with a hum, knowing that Jisung will keep talking even if he doesn’t respond verbally.</p><p>Jisung shifts around until he’s propped up on one hand and squinting at Seungmin. “You said you were going to fuck me!”</p><p>That manages to get Hyunjin’s attention, for he shifts around until he’s looking between the both of them with poorly concealed interest.</p><p>Seungmin, on the other hand, merely rolls his eyes and lightly smacks Jisung on the thigh. Jisung yelps at the hit, but quiets down when Seungmin rubs the spot soothingly.</p><p>“First of all, I never specified when I would. Second of all, look at Hyunjin and tell me you wouldn’t want to fuck him.”</p><p>Seungmin glances at Hyunjin, who’s now blushing again, the prettiest shade of pink coloring his skin.</p><p>“Okay that’s fair, but I look cute when I’m fucked, too,” Jisung huffs.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you tomorrow. I promise,” Seungmin whispers to Jisung, voice dropping low, yet still loud enough for the both of them to hear. “Want Hyunjinnie to watch you get wrecked? Want him to see how desperate you get when you beg for my knot?”</p><p>Jisung inhales sharply. “Please, I can’t go another round tonight.”</p><p>Seungmin runs a hand over his hip in response, a silent acceptance and understanding. “You know I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”</p><p>Just like the ones he shared with Hyunjin earlier in the shower, whispering sweet nothings and promises in his ear about how well they could take care of him if he wanted it, absolutely no pressure either way.</p><p>If Hyunjin stays, Seungmin would see to it that he’s endlessly spoiled in love and affection because, despite not having known each other for long, he feels very strongly about Hyunjin. Hyunjin deserves all of the love in the world and Seungmin will fight anyone who says otherwise. Seungmin knows Jisung would be the same, too. Both of them are weak for pretty things and Hyunjin is the prettiest of them all.</p><p>Hyunjin said he would think about it with pink cheeks, but even the chance of this, whatever this is between them, becoming something more is already enough for Seungmin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1278506706717163521?s=19">This</a> is what I imagined Hyunjin to look like if anyone wants a reference.</p><p>Spoiler: Hyunjin will be the most spoiled because it’s what he deserves given that he’s the best boy ever. Thank you for coming to my talk 💕</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/polyskz">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>